k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Suzuki's Gallery
Jun OP 2.png|GO! GO! MANIAC (Song) Ui jun OP 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE (Song) Anime Season 1: Ui with Jun.jpg|Jun with Ui Hirasawa Ui and jun with the light music club.png|Ui and Jun inside of the Light Music Club for the first time. Ui Jun lmc.jpg|Jun and Ui watch the Light Music club perform. Ui Jun discuss.jpg|Jun and Ui discuss their experience with the Light Music Club. Jun, Ui and Nodoka in front of the Live House.png|Jun alongside Ui Hirasawa and Nodoka Manabe. Jun, Ui and Nodoka during HTT's concert.png|Jun during Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert at a Live House. Season 2: Jun with the legendary chocolat roll.png|Jun with the "legendary chocolate roll" Jun teasing Ui and Azusa.png|Jun teasing Ui and Azusa Nakano Jun's pig prank.png|Jun imitating a pig Ui, Jun, Azusa at Class 3-2.jpg|Jun, Ui and Azusa visit Class 3-2 Jun at Mio's desk.jpg|Jun sits at Mio's desk Jun tells Ui and Azusa.jpg|Jun tells Ui and Azusa about the Jazz Club Jun gift.jpg|Jun brought a gift for Ui Jun and Ui.png|Jun and Ui greet Azusa Jun convinces azusa.jpg|Jun convinces Azusa to have a doughnut Jun sleeping.png|Jun sleeping Ui, Azusa and Jun tired.png|Jun tired Jun toothpaste.jpg|Jun tries to squeeze out the last bit of toothpaste Jun's hair problem.png|Jun struggling with her hair Enter yui's room.jpg|Jun, Ui and Azusa enter Yui's room Azusa and Jun at the batting cage.png|Azusa and Jun at the batting cage Jun reads a manga.jpg|Jun reads a manga Staying Behind!.png|Jun witnessing the sun breaking through the clouds Ui, Azusa, Jun group picture.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun take a group picture Jun Ui.jpg|Jun and Ui watch Yui snatch Azusa Class 2-1.png|Jun during physical education Azusa tanlines.jpg|Jun and Ui make fun of Azusa's tanlines Jun thinks about joining the LMC.png|Jun reconsidering to join the Light Music Club Jun exhausted.jpg|Jun is exhausted Nodoka shining glasses.png|Jun amazed by Mio Akiyama's unintended saving of the situation Jun surprised about azusa crying.png|Jun wondering about Azusa crying after Class 3-2's act Azusa Ui Jun chocolate.jpg|Azusa tells Ui and Jun about Mugi's delicious royal chocolate Jun chocolate.jpg|Jun tastes chocolate Jun gift for Mio.jpg|Jun presents Mio with a gift Jun confronts Azusa.jpg|Jun confronts Azusa Jun anxous.jpg|Jun is anxious Jun Ui discuss.jpg|Jun and Ui discuss the recruitment video with Azusa over lunch Recruitmentvideo.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun try to shoot a recruitment video for the Light Music Club Opening and Ending Themes K-On!!(2).jpg|Jun and Ui being hugged by the members of the Light Music Club Movie Jun and Ui as kunoichi.png|Jun wearing a kunoichi outfit made by Sawako Yamanaka Manga Junhairdown.png|Jun with her hair down Jun and Atsushi.png|Jun alongside her older brother Atsushi Suzuki Atsushi in the manga.png Jun fighting with Atsushi.png|Jun fighting with Atsushi Jun and Sumire.png|Jun with Sumire Saitō Nao's first time in the LMC.png UiNaoAzusaSumireJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter003.png UiAzusaJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter001.png UiAzusaJunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter002.png JunK-On!HighSchool---Chapter005.PNG 5-12.png Jun birthday flower.PNG K-ON! High School alt cover 3.jpg Official Artworks And Others JunSuzukiModelSheet.jpg Jun in PJs.png|Jun in PJs. Ui, Azusa and Ui reading a London book.png|Jun, Azusa and Ui reading a book about London. Azusa, Ui and Jun during cleaning duty.jpg|Jun during cleaning duty. Azusa, Ui and Jun during the school festival.jpg|Jun during the school festival. Preparations for the valentins day.jpg|Jun eating titbits. Jun's, Ui's and Azusa's free time.png|Jun spending her day with Azusa and Ui. Azusa, Jun and Ui flying.jpg|Jun, Azusa and Ui flying with umbrellas. Ui, Jun and Azusa at the pool.jpg|Jun getting splashed. Ui, Jun and Azusa at the pool 2.jpg|Jun and her friends at the pool. Azusa ui and jun pool.jpg|Jun undressing Azusa. K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Jun eating a cookie. Jun Yamaha SBV500.jpg|Jun's Yamaha SBV500 in White. This bass, especially in this color, is so rare that this appears to be the only picture of one on the internet, thus the unfortunate watermark and background. AfterschoolTeaTime(129).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(36).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Jun Suzuki